Maxillofacial appliances fail clinically for two reasons: (1) color instability of the pigmented material, and (2) degradation of the static and dynamic physical properties. Several maxillofacial materials have demonstrated excellent color stability when exposed to accelerated aging. However, when these same materials were pigmented with available maxillofacial pigments some pigments were color stable while others were not. Many of these pigments were also toxic in tissue culture tests. It is the purpose of this study to evaluate intensely colored ceramic powders as maxillofacial pigments since they are most likely color stable and non-toxic. These materials also have potential for chemical treatment which would create a chemical bond between the elastomers and the ceramic pigments. Other pigment systems will be evaluated also. Specifically, the most color stable maxillofacial materials will be pigmented with: (1) individual pigments and then (2) combinations of pigments to match chosen skin tones. New types of maxillofacial materials will be added to the study when they become available. The samples would then be subjected to: (1) static and dynamic physical testing, (2) spectrophotometric analysis to measure color, and (3) toxicity testing. The samples would then be placed in a weathering chamber for 900 hours after which the testing sequence would be repeated. The results of this study will determine: (1) which pigments are color stable when combined with the various elastomers, (2) which combinations produce the most favorable static and dynamic physical properties, and (3) which combinations are non-toxic. The results of this study will have great impact upon the field of maxillofacial prosthetics by significantly extending the life expectancy of maxillofacial prostheses.